Paramount Kids Friday Night!
'Paramount Kids Friday Night! '''is a Friday night programming block on Paramount Kids, being served as the marquee night for premieres, new episodes, and re-runs of the old and modern cartoon shows. The block was shown weekly on Friday nights since June 11, 2010 before Paramount's Cinema. Each week on PKFN, a different cartoon character would host; the hosting segments were often re-used throughout the block's run. It took place in a CGI-animated building that mix between Friday Night Nicktoons and Cartoon Cartoons Fridays place. Shows broadcasted Classic * ''Kiana's Little Helpers * The Adventures in Medieval * The Bigger Adventures: The Series * The Little Audrey Show * Quinn the Rockstar * Mice Stories * Friendly Fox * Master Detectives * Adventures of Little Audrey and Friends * Rugrats * Hey Arnold! * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Invader Zim * ChalkZone * All Grown Up! * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Catscratch * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Ned's Newt * Donkey Kong Country * Stickin' Around * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * JeremyToons * Sonic X * Oggy and the Cockroaches Modern * Twin, Duo, and Two: Double Madness * Princess and Prince Adventures: The New Journey * The Crawler, Liger and Ratty Show * Sparkles and Gloom * Virtual Journey: The Series * Natalia's Story Tales * Quinn the Rockstar Chronicles * Puffy: The Series * Pound Puppies * Royce & Meredith: The Tales of Kingdom * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * The Penguins of Madagascar * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Harvey Beaks * The Loud House * Bunsen is a Beast * Angry Birds Toons * Angry Birds Stella * Angry Birds Blues * Piggy Tales * Scaredy Squirrel * Wayside * Chuck's Choice * JeremyToons Universe * The Adventures in Medieval * JeremyWorks Remixed * Sonic Boom * Shaun the Sheep * Skylanders Academy * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Atomic Puppet * Camp Lakebottom * Jimmy Two-Shoes Hosts * SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (2010-present) * Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof (2010-2017) * The Penguins (2010-2016) * Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (2010-2015) * Little Audrey (2010-2014) * Quinn Molea (2010-present) * Sparkles and Gloom (2011-present) * Squidward (2012-present) * King Julien XIII (2012-2016) * Crawler, Liger and Ratty (2012-present) * Oggy (2012-present) * Jay, Jake, and Jim (2013-present) * The Piggies (2014-present) * Sonic (2015-present) * Lincoln Loud (2016-present) * Ariana (2017-present) Scripts Main article: Paramount Kids Friday Night!/Host Transcripts Bumpers Main article: Paramount Kids Friday Night!/Bumpers Trivia * The block is very similar to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays ''and ''Friday Night Nicktoons ''block. * Despite taking place in the CGI-animated building, it does contain some elements from ''Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, the CCF bumpers, ''Friday Night Nicktoons ''and the FNN bumpers. * While the characters are animated in 2D, the other characters are animated in CGI. Category:Block